An Un-unrequited love
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: Lucy and Gray have feelings for each other but they are too dense to notice it. Heck, even Natsu knows about it and supports them! With the help of the demon matchmaker, Mirajane, will they finally confront each other? *Oneshot* DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and Fairy Tail.


**Konichiwa minna-san! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Summary: Lucy and Gray have feelings for each other but they are too dense to notice it. Heck, even Natsu knows about it and supports them! With the help of the demon matchmaker, Mirajane, will they finally confront each other? Genre: Romance/Humor *Oneshot* hope you enjoy reading!**

Lucy POV:

It is just a normal day in the guild after the GMG which Fairy Tail won. (A/N: Even though the manga didn't end the games, I just feel to make it that way… Hehehe) Sun shining brightly outside and the guild is strangely peaceful. Well, it is only a matter of minutes before-

"What did you say, ice princess?!"

"I said you are an idiot!"

"You want to go, jerk?"

"Anytime, tabasco freak!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Pinky!"

"I told you that IT'S SALMON! That's it! You're going down, stripper!"

"It's on, flame brain!"

That was the usual Natsu and Gray from throwing insults to throwing things literally. Well, they are quite lucky today as Erza is still calm and eating her favorite strawberry cake. Just then, a table went flying towards Erza… What's worse? It made her cake drop!_ Uh oh… Good luck Natsu and Gray cause you're going to need it! _I can see them breaking out a cold sweat at Erza who is emitting a dark, evil aura...

"M-my s-s-strawberry c-cake! That's it! You're dead, Natsu and Gray! Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"and the enraged Erza join the fight. I couldn't help but giggled at the lively sight of Fairy Tail!

"Mira-san! May I have a strawberry shake please?"

"Sure Lucy! Right away!" I saw Mira-san's figure retreating to get a glass. I turn my body and face the fight going on. _Haha! They will never change!_ I could still remember the day Natsu brought me here, and… the day I met my first crush… The one and only ice mage and rival of Natsu, Gray Fullbuster. My crush for him even grew after the Galuna Island incident and it has been growing ever since…*Sigh* If only he notices me… W-what… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCY?! Snap out of it! He likes Juvia not me. The whole idea of Gray and Juvia together made my heart clench and tears threatened to fall.

"Here's your usual shake, Luc- Lucy? Are you alright?" Mira looked worriedly at me. I put up a forced cheerful smile and replied, "Oh it's nothing Mira… I'm fine!"

Mira's POV:

_Poor Lucy… She must be heartbroken… That bastard Gray… Why don't they confess to each other yet!? Arghh! It is so frustrating! _I glance at Gray who is currently crushed by Erza with Natsu. I can still remember what he said last night when we were partying the victory of the games…

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Hey Mira! I want some ice beer!" Gray sat on the stool and ordered his usual ice beer._

"_Here you go Gray! SO… Who do you like?" I ask as my eyebrows wriggled while I gave him his order._

"_WHAT?! Of course, no one." He simply replies but his face says otherwise. His expression was a face of a love-sick boy thinking of his crush… _

"_Ara ara~! I wonder who's the lucky girl? Cana? Juvia? Erza-"_

"_What the hell, Mira! There's no way I would like Erza!" He interrupted with a scared expression._

"_Then there is only one person left… A certain blonde celestial mage I supposed?" my statement made his face turn into crimson red. "Aha! I knew it! I know that you have romantic feelings for Lu-" He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered,_

"_Shh… Keep it down, will ya? Yes, I have feelings for Lucy but she only sees me as a friend, a teammate, a comrade, nothing else. She loves Natsu not me." His face showed extreme sadness and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Gray. So I quickly changed the subject,_

"_Gray. Your clothes."_

"_Gahh! When did that happened!?" And he went searching for his suddenly missing clothes._

* * *

_**~Flashback ended~ Still Mira's POV:**_

_That's it! I need to set the two of them up. But exactly how? _I was lost in my own train of thoughts when I saw Natsu, hiding under the counter. "Umm… Natsu? What are you doing under there?" I whispered to him as I tilt my head sideways and crouched down to see his face.

"I am here to hide from Erza's wrath and by the way, Luce has been acting all moody lately. Something bothering her?" Natsu whispered back. My eyes widened and my mouth wide opened. Even the dense Natsu, THE dense Natsu noticed it? I just shrugged it off and replied,

"Yeah. I noticed too. I think it's because of Gray not confessing to her and leaving her to think that he likes Juvia. We need to do something about it."

"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we …" Natsu whispered his idea to my ear. As I listened, an evil grin was plastered on our faces and I showed him a thumbs-up. _The idea is perfect… hehehehe… _

* * *

**~Time skipped to the evening~**

Lucy POV:

Mira said that there would be holding a night party for some of the selected members which are Mira herself, Erza, Jellal (A/N: He joined the guild while Ultear (who did not die in here for those who follow the manga) and Meredy joined Mermaid Heel), Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and me. We met up at 5.30 pm and was led to the basement by Mira. I am having this strange feeling that something fishy is going on, but I ignored it. The basement to my surprise, was well lit with candles which gives of a sweet aroma. In the centre, there were nine small cushions neatly placed in a circle and an empty bottle in the middle of it.

"Minna! Take a seat." Mira sweetly instructed as she sat on one of the cushions. Everyone did the same and the only seat available for me was the seat between Mira and G-Gray! My face flushed as I hesitantly sat down.

"Yo Luce!" Gray grinned at me. I could feel all the blood rushed to my face but I quickly calmed myself down and smiled back, "Hi Gray!" I'm not sure but I am certain that his face was slightly pink. I wonder… Nope! NO way that is happening! My thoughts were interrupted by Mira voice.

"Now… Why don't we play a game! It is called 'Spin the bottle'. Each of us take turns to spin the bottle and when the bottle stops at a person, that person has to do a dare or answer the question asked by the spinner truthfully. So it is like 'Truth or Dare' mix with 'Spin the bottle'. Let's begin. I'll go first." And with that, she turned the bottle. The bottle spun and spun and stopped at…

.

.

.

… Gray. I could see the devious yet innocent smile on Mira's face. "I choose dare." Gray bluntly replied. Mira's smile grew even wider upon hear his answer.

"I dare you to stay in that closet for ten minutes…"Mira pointed at the closet at the corner of the basement and Gray nodded in agreement. _That was simple _and oh boy, how wrong I was, "… With Lucy."

.

.

.

"EHHH?! Why am I part of it?" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "No buts! A deal is a deal. Now, go in already!" Mira giggled as she pushed me and Gray into the closet. "b-but.. Oh great! Just great!" I exclaimed sarcastically... _Now I am stuck in a closet with the one I have a crush on_. My heart was thumping and pounding like crazy!

Gray's POV:

_Oh man… I am stuck with the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. _I thought as my hand automatically placed itself on my chest. My heartbeats were a little faster than usual. Why wouldn't they be? I am stuck in a closet with my crush! "I am going to get Mira after this." I heard Lucy growled that I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Sorry to get you in this mess Luce." I apologized to her. "No worries! It's just Mira and her evil brain." She replied. And silence took over…

.

.

.

Okay… This is awkward… I took a glance at Lucy's face and was surprised to see a faint pink blush crept on her cheek. _Damn she and her cute looks!_ She looked so cute that I decided to tease her.

"…You are blushing." I stated as a matter-of-factly and her face went even redder than before. I let out a small laugh. "Hey! It's not my fault that I am stuck with the person I like- Opps…" Lucy turned her back at me. I was petrified by her sudden confession. _She… Lucy Heartfilia… likes me?!_ I was so overjoyed! The girl I like likes me back!

"Turn around." I said, wanting to make sure that was all true. Lucy shook her head and remained at the same position. Luckily, The closet was big enough so I lifted her up and turned her around to face me. Her face was crimson red as she looked into my eyes.

"Do you mean it?" I asked but my voice was soft as I had butterflies in my stomach, nervous to find out.

"…Y-yes. I l-like you Gray. B-but, I know you only like me as a comrade and you have feelings for Juvia," _What crap is she talking about? I like Juvia?! _ "And I know that you will never feel the way I feel about yo-"

I cut her off by planting a kiss on her lips. Her lips was so soft as I imagined it would be. Even though the kiss was short, I kind of enjoyed it. "Does that answer your question?" I smirked and heard her giggle and gave a kiss on my lips. "I will take that as a yes." _ Man… It's feels great to know that your crush likes you back._

"I love you Luce." I confessed

"Me too, Gray. *Yawn* how long is this ten minutes?" She yawned and I felt her head placed on my shoulder. I let out a chuckle and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Good night, my beloved Lucy." I let out a yawn and fell asleep too.

Normal POV:

When Mira opened the closet doors, she was greeted by a sight of Gray and Lucy sleeping soundly. She and Natsu gave each other a high-five and was glad that their plan worked out perfectly.

"**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment" –Sarah Dessen, **_**The Truth About Forever**_

**~THE END~**

_I really hope you guys like the story. Please review! Arigato and Ja Ne!_


End file.
